kanefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Zabawy w ogródku
Kane: Kane! Slodki! Ferdek! Riley! Slodki: Kurwa mać!!! Skurwysyny!!! Ferdek: Co znowu? Slodki: Nasz ogród jest do wyjebania! Kane: No właśnie chciałem to powiedzieć do kurwy jebanej Slodki: Ale kto nam pomoże, do chuja? Riley: Hau-hau-hau!!!! Slodki: Mądry Riley! Riley powiedział, że rozmawiał ze sprzedawcą i, że on potrafi pielęgnować ogroda!!! Kane: No i kurwa zajebiście!!! Ferdek: Sprzedawca, kurwa mać! Cho no tu! Sprzedawca: Kto śmie mnie wzywać?! Kane: Nie marudź!!! Sprzedawca: Ahh...To wy! Kane: To my! Karwasz twarz, barabasz!!! Sprzedawca: Ale opowiem Wam taką historię zara... Kane: No, słuchamy. Sprzedawca: Wchodzę do baru, nie?! Sprzedawca: No i, kurwa, siedzem i pijem wódkę! Sprzedawca: No i wchodzą do baru takie dwa młode typy w skórach. Sprzedawca: To oni szarpią kelnera. Sprzedawca: To ja żem się zbuntował i żem krzyczał: Kurwa! Kurwa mać! Kurwa twoja mać!!! Sprzedawca: No i wtedy facet się wkurwił, przypierdolił mi i żem przytonościa stracił, nie? Sprzedawca: No i się budzę, kurwa, a z balkonu, kurwa, 90-letni dziad wali mi do buzi kupę, no kurwa, rozumiesz pan? Slodki: Toś się najadł, nie? Sprzedawca: Jo, kurwa! A pocoś mnie wzywali? Kane: W ogrodzie masz nam pomóc do chuja jebanego! Sprzedawca: Co to to nie! Slodki: Ferdek, wiesz co masz robić? Sprzedawca: Co to za ściema w ogóle? Ferdek: Trochę kultury w dupę jebane!!! Ty, kurwa, dziadu jeden pierdolony, ty! Kurwa, obdartusie jeden! Ty, zawszony, kurwa!!! To nie jest żadna ściema, tylko miejskie muzeum kultury osobistej, świątynia kultury, kurwa, sztuki! Ty, pokurwie jeden, ty! Dziadu jeden, ty! Ściągnij bereta z głowy, w świątyni jesteś, ty! Co się, kurwa, gapisz?! *Slodki zrzucił mu bereta z głowy* No! Sprzedawca: No dobra, już dobra pomogę Wam w tym ogrodzie... Slodki: Ferdek, chyba jeszcze trochę! Ferdek: Orzesz, kurde, ty! Ty kutafonie jeden ty pierdolony!!! Chamie ty, kurwa, w dupę jebany! Ty konusie pierdolony w czapeczce!!! Ty kurwa, kutafonie pierdolony, kurwa mać, szmato! Trochę kultury ty kutafonie zajebany! Sprzedawca: No dobrze, chodźmy już do tego ogroda... Kane: Chodźcie za mną! Slodki: To tu! Sprzedawca: Kurwa twoja mać! Ferdek: Nie przeklinaj...Bo jak wpierdolnę to się aż zadymi! Sprzedawca: Dobra, dobra! Sprzedawca: Sporo chwastów...Ale wpierw będziesz musiał podlać rośliny, dobra! Chłopaki, dawajta mi tu węża! Ferdek i Slodki: Idziem!!! Sprzedawca: Jak wytrzymujesz z tymi tumanami? Kane: Jak ich tak jeszcze raz nazwiesz to wyrwę Ci łapy i powieszę na kominku. Sprzedawca: Dobra, dobra! Wiesz, mi płacą za takie teksty. Kane: Zapłacę Ci 40 razy więcej, tylko tak nie mów. Slodki i Ferdek: Masz węża, kurdelebele!!! Kane: Dzięki Wam, zajmijcie się panem a ja i Riley pójdziemy podlewać rośliny! Slodki: Tajest! Riley: Hau! Kane: Mi też się ta głupia gnida nie podoba! Riley: Hau! Kane: Kurwa, wąż nie działa! Sprzedawca: Orzesz! Ktoś nadepnął na węża, ciekawe kto?! Kane: No właśnie żem szedł zobaczyć co je nie tak. Sprzedawca: Ale już jest w porządku, nic się nie dzieje! Kane: No ja wiem właśnie, że się nic nie dzieje i nie będzie się działo, no nie? Sprzedawca: No pewnie, że tak! Nie bój żaby, kurwelebele! Kane: Dobra, podlałem żem, ty wstrętna gnido zajebana! Sprzedawca: Dobra, co tera?! Ferdek: To ty masz wiedzieć, fiucie. Sprzedawca: Ale co? Slodki: Co teraz, debilu jebany!!! Sprzedawca: Aaaaa, no jo! Sprzedawca: Kane, Ferdek, Slodki, Riley! Słuchaj no! Teraz będziem wyrywać chwasty, jebane! Sprzedawca: Wicie co?! Wy powyrywacie, a ja pójdę na plażę! Kane: Ooo nie! Chcieliśmy Ci pomóc, ale wiesz co? Zrobimy inaczej! Slodki: My pójdziem na plażę a ty powyrywasz! ---- 40 minut później... ---- Kane: No, wrócilim z plaży! Ferdek: Chwastyś powyrywał? Sprzedawca: Jo! Wyrwałem żem i zrobiłem opryska, żeby chwasty już nigdy nie wróciły! Slodki: No! I bardzo dobrze! Widzisz? Można? Można! Kane: Tylko trzeba chcieć! Ferdek: No właśnie, do chuja jebanego! Kane: A co tera? Sprzedawca: Tera biorem waszego sekatora i przytnę rośliny! Slodki: Co? Gdzie naszego? Zapierdalaj, kurwa, do centrum ogrodniczego po własny, co my jesteśmy dawcy szpiku ogrodniczego?! Sprzedawca: No dobra, mogę iść... Kane: Pfff...Ale głupi ten sprzedawca! Slodki: W chuj, kurwa! Ferdek: Chodźcie w tym czasie do McDonalds'a! Kane: Zajebisty pomysł! ---- 2 godziny później Sprzedawca: Gdzieście byli, coście robili?! Kane: Nie pyskuj bo zaraz przydzwonię do taty! Slodki: A ja do mamy! Ferdek: Widzisz jak Babcia Boguśka już palcem grozi?! Sprzedawca: Padało i była burza a ja godzinę stałem pod bramą! Kane: No i dobrze! Slodki: Nie będziesz musiał się dzisiaj kąpać! Ferdek: I rośliny się dodatkowo podlały! Kane: Właśnie! Dobra, bierz ten jebany sekator, przycinaj rośliny i wypierdalaj mi stąd! Sprzedawca: No idę! Nie poganiajże mnie! Slodki: Już dzwonię! ---- 10 minut później... ---- Sprzedawca: Przyciąłem żem, a teraz ta 40 razy większa zapłata... Kane: Kłamałem nie mam tyle przy sobie, a nawet jakbym miał to bym nie dał. Slodki: Zejdź mi z oczu bo ci urwę paluchy i wbiję do oczu! Ferdek: A ja ci utnę macka i włożę do buzi!!! Kane: Wypierdalaj mi stąd!!! Ferdek: No właśnie, gnido jedna!!! Konusie, kurwa! Sprzedawca: Mówiłeś, że zapłacisz! Kane: Pieniądze będę spłacał na raty! Dwa grosze miesięcznie! Sprzedawca: Przecież jesteście miliarderami! Kane: Bo jesteśmy! Sprzedawca: Idę sobie!!! Slodki: Oho, stanął mu chyba! Ferdek: Chyba tak bo ma takie wypukłe na spodniach! Kane: Dawaj zrób zdjęcie i wstawimy mu na profilowe na fejsa!!! Sprzedawca: Gnoje!!! Idę stąd!!! Ale przedtem opowiem Wam historię! Kane: Dawaj!!! Ferdek, Slodki i Kane: Chujek! Chujek! Chujek! Sprzedawca: Idę se na deptaku, nie? Slodki: A gdzie jest deptak? Sprzedawca: To nie je tera istotne! Kane: Gadaj pyskaty gnojku!!!! Sprzedawca: W Gdańsku! No i idę detakiem i widzę wnuczkę i babkę! Sprzedawca: Babka pyta się wnuczki: Sprzedawca: Wnusiu! A co to jest ten seks? Sprzedawca: No to wnusia odpowiada, że to jest jak babka je pomarańczkę! Sprzedawca: No to babka opowiada się: Sprzedawca: No to fajny ten seks! Sprzedawca: To wnusia odpowiada, że tak. Sprzedawca: Później babka ustawia się w kolejce dla prostytutek, no i podchodzi policjant i pyta: Sprzedawca: A pani to nie za stara? Sprzedawca: No to babuleńka odpowiada: Sprzedawca: Proszę pana! To wszystko przez ten sex! Jednego miałam w rowie, drugiego na przystanku, a trzeciego w toalecie! Sprzedawca: Co to się na tym świecie porobiło...Albo opowiem wam jak... Wszyscy razem: Nie, nie! Już dziękujemy za historyjki! Dowidzenia, dowidzenia! Kategoria:Opowiadania